Renegades of Funk
Renegades of Funk es la primera cancion que se puede escuchar en el playlist de mezclas de la radio Fresh FM en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Es compuesta por Afrika Bambaataa Letra No matter how hard you try, you can't stop this now No matter how hard you try, you can't stop this now Renegades of this atomic age This atomic age for renegades Renegades of this atomic age This atomic age for renegades Prehistoric ages and the days of ancient Greece On down through the Middle Ages When the earth kept going through changes There's a business going on, cars continue to change Nothing stays the same, there were always renegades Like Chief Sitting Bull, Tom Payne Like Martin Luther King, Malcom X They were renegades of the atomic age So many renegades Hand clap, hand clap, the renegades From a different solar system many many galaxies away We are the force of another creation A new musical revelation And we're on this musical message to help the others listen Improve momentum and seek the electonic chance Like astrology Like technology Like God's Creation Like the Zulu station Like to the nation Like destroy all nations Like militants Like down in sand Like through changes ,nothing stays the same Oh renegades Now renegades are people with their own philosophy They change the course of history Everyday people like you and me You know they have their secret notions And time is endless motion All people of the moderate ages here in this twentieth century You have to keep up in time with the moderate time A state of mind and a sense of pride A renegade, yes a renegade Of this time and age So many renegades Who's that Now hand clap The renegades We're the renegades of funk We're the renegades of funk We're the renegades of funk We're the renegades of funk Poppin', sockin', rockin' with a side of hip-hop Because where we're goin' there ain't no stoppin' You know we're poppin', sockin', with a side of hip-hop Because where we're goin' there ain't no stoppin' Poppin', sockin', rockin' with a side of hip-hop Because where we're goin' there ain't no stoppin' (Repeat) We're teachers of the funk And not of empty popping We're blessed with the Force and the sight of Electronics With the bass, and the treble The horns and our vocals You know everytime we pop into the beat we get fresh There was a time when our music Was something called the Bay Street beat People would gather from all around To get down on the Bay sound You had to be a renegade those days To take a man on the dance floor Like Afrika Bambattaa and the Soulsonic Force We're talking about Mr. B, Pow Wow, G-L-O-B-E Was a renegade, yes, a renegade of the atomic age So many renegades What's that It's a hand clap The renegade Just jam sucker Say jam sucker Say groove, sucker Say groove, sucker Say dance, sucker Say dance, sucker Now move, sucker Now move, sucker Everybody say We're the renegades of funk (X7) Shake that thing That makes me swing I got some great He's a renegade of funk Mr. Biggs He's a renegade of funk Bambaataa He's a renegade of funk Pow Wow He's a renegade of funk And MC Globe Vídeo thumb|left|335px Categoría:Canciones de Fresh FM